Agata Soujirou's Mistake
by YamadaHikari
Summary: Agata Soujirou thought that his younger sister Saaya liked Tsubaki Sasuke. One day, he secretly followed Saaya and saw her with Tsubaki! Soujirou decided to ask Tsubaki about their relationship, only to find out...? (My first Sket Dance fan fic. One shot. Please R & R!)


Agata Soujirou's Mistake

Agata Soujirou was in the kitchen finding a drink when his younger sister Saaya came in. It had been a while since Saaya confessed to Bossun, but she hadn't received his reply yet. Saaya was just relieved that she got her worries about confessing off her chest. On the other hand, Soujirou was anxious about what was going on between Saaya and Tsubaki. He had mistaken that Saaya liked Tsubaki Sasuke, the previous Vice-President and now President of the Student Council. In fact, Saaya liked Bossun (Fujisaki Yuusuke), who was actually Tsubaki's twin!

Soujirou glanced at his sister. He had to know what was going on. "Um, Saaya, so… how's it going between the two of you?" he asked slowly.

Saaya jumped. "Oni-chan!" she said, embarrassed. "I- Oni-chan, shouldn't you be studying for your college entrance exams now?"

"Ka, ka, ka!" Soujirou laughed loudly. "I'm just taking a little break." _Trying to change the subject, huh, Saaya? _His expression grew serious. "But really, Saaya, how's it going between the two of you?"

"Well… I confessed to him already, but he hasn't replied yet," Saaya said, blushing a little.

_Why that Tsubaki… _Soujirou thought furiously. _How dare he not reply to Saaya? _

"I see," he replied carefully. "Do you need advice or anything?"

Saaya shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I expected this, really."

_Saaya is probably trying hard not to show me that she's upset. Damn that Tsubaki. How can he make Saaya sad?_

"So, Oni-chan, I'm going to buy some things now. _Itekimasu!_" Saaya said, leaving the kitchen.

As the front door shut, Soujirou grew curious. _I wonder where Saaya is going now. I better follow her!_

Once he was downstairs, Soujirou followed his sister, keeping a safe distance behind her and making sure he wouldn't get spotted by her.

Saaya was walking towards the grocery store. _I haven't really thanked the Sket Dan for their help yet. I should buy some gifts for them._ She thought. She planned to buy a box of Pelocans for Himeko and Momoka's new album for Switch. As for Bossun, she wasn't sure what to buy for him.

The grocery store was quite crowded. Soujirou was having trouble hiding from his sister and seeing where she was going. He spotted Saaya choosing some sweets. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Soujirou jumped.

"Hey, it's me," said a smiley Michiru. Shinba Michiru was previously the General Affairs Manager in the Student Council, and was also Soujirou's best friend.

"Michiru!" Soujirou was irritated that his best friend was interrupting his important mission. "Shouldn't you be studying for your college entrance exams?"

"Yeah," Michiru admitted. "But my mother needed help with the groceries. What are you doing? You should be studying too, you know."

"I have a very important mission to do," Soujirou said. "I need to – oh no, she's gone!"

"I take it that you're stalking someone?" Michiru asked with a grin. "So, who is it?"

"None of your business!" Soujirou told him, and hurried out of the grocery store.

_She's not here, _Soujirou thought, searching outside the grocery store. Actually, Saaya was still inside the grocery store, queuing up to pay for the Pelocans. _I should search the places she usually goes to. _Soujirou decided and left.

When Saaya came out of the grocery store, she proceeded to the DVD store. She bought Momoka's new album and was leaving when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Tsubaki-kun!" she called.

Tsubaki Sasuke looked up from the DVD he was holding. "Ah, Agata Saaya. What are you doing here?"

"It's not like I wanted to buy something from here!" Saaya said, crossing her arms. _Oops. _She thought. _I'm being tsuntsun again!_ "I'm buying some gifts for the Sket Dan," she told Tsubaki. "I just bought Momoka's new album for Switch, and I bought some Pelocans for Himeko. But I don't know what to buy for Bossun. Do you know what he'll want?"

Tsubaki frowned slightly. "Mmm… Fujisaki? I don't know…"

"Come on, Tsubaki-kun! You're his twin brother after all!"

Tsubaki blushed. He was always embarrassed when people talked about him as Bossun's brother. He tried to think. What would Bossun want as a present? Then he remembered what happened when he went to Bossun's house for dinner.

"Oh! I remember! He likes robots! Those robot action figures! He likes playing with them and making them fight each other!" Tsubaki said enthusiastically.

Robots? How childish of Bossun. Yet, Saaya was surprised to see Tsubaki being so enthusiastic.

"What robots does he like? And where do we buy them?" Saaya asked.

…

There was an awkward silence when Tsubaki couldn't answer. "I don't know…" he admitted.

"OK, well we can buy something else. Like…" Saaya's voice trailed off. The only thing she could think of now was origami paper. Wasn't that what Bossun was always doing? Folding origami?

"Since Fujisaki is good at drawing, maybe we can get something at an art store," Tsubaki suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Saaya said.

Soujirou was walking down the street when he saw Tsubaki and Saaya leaving the DVD store together. _Is that Saaya and Tsubaki? Why are they together? _He smiled to himself. _I see. So Saaya was lying to me. They really are going out. _Soujirou was pleased with what he saw, even though he had misunderstood the situation once again. _Hmm, I won't disturb them now, but I'll follow them for a while, _he decided.

Saaya and Tsubaki went to the nearest art store.

"There're so many things here," Saaya commented, looking around. "What do you think Bossun will like?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Tsubaki answered. "Oh, this might be nice." He picked up a sketchbook.

"Oh, is this a sketchbook?" Saaya asked. "That's nice. If I'm not wrong, the Sket Dan's band name during the Kaimei Rock Festival was The Sketchbook, right?"

Tsubaki nodded. "That's right," he said. _They did pretty well back then. _He admitted.

"Well then, that's it! I'm going to buy this for Bossun, then I'm done with buying gifts for the Sket Dan!" Saaya said happily, and paid at the cashier.

Then they left the store together.

"Thanks for your help, Tsubaki-kun!" Saaya said, smiling. Then she turned her head suddenly and spotted Soujirou, who was trying to hide behind a shop.

"Oni-chan, were you following me again?" Saaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Knowing he was caught, Soujirou got out of his hiding place. "Ka, ka, ka!" he laughed nervously.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki's eyes grew wide. "Shouldn't you be studying for your college entrance exams now?"

"Kaichou? You're the 'kaichou' now, Tsubaki!" Soujirou said, avoiding Saaya's stare. _And why does everyone keep asking me to study? _"I'm just taking a break from studying."

"Oni-chan, how long have you been following me?" Saaya asked.

"I- well, it looks like the two of you are pretty close," Soujirou said, trying to change the subject. He lowered his voice. "So, Tsubaki, you finally gave Saaya your reply huh?"

"Huh? What?" Tsubaki was puzzled.

"Don't be shy, Tsubaki! Saaya told me about it." Soujirou grinned.

"What? _Matte, _Oni-chan!" Saaya said, as realisation dawned upon her. "You've mistaken, really!"

"Ka, ka, ka! You too, Saaya? It's nothing to be shy about," Soujirou assured her.

Tsubaki turned to Saaya. "Uh, Saaya? What's going on?"

Saaya's face was getting red. "You've really mistaken, Oni-chan! The one I was talking about isn't Tsubaki!"

Soujirou was taken aback. "But he matches your description exactly! Then who… who is it?"

Saaya refused to answer and walked away. Tsubaki, unsure what was going on, took Saaya's cue to leave, leaving Soujirou alone.

_Think,_ Soujirou told himself._ You have an IQ of 160 after all. If it isn't Tsubaki, then who is it? _He went through the description given by Saaya:

Height of about 170cm.

Normal build.

Messy hair and almond-shaped eyes like a cat.

Pretty smart but sometimes dense.

Passionate when the situation calls for it…

The wheels of Soujirou's brain began to rotate at high speed. If it isn't Tsubaki, then who could it be?

The wheels of his brain rotated faster, and faster…

Faster…

Finally, he got it.

"FUJISAKI! WHY IS IT YOU?!"


End file.
